Beyblade: Zero Era S2 - Episode 3: A Challenge - Training Day!
A Challenge - Training Day! is the third episode of the second series of Beyblade: Zero Era. Vixin Kirouni and Galahad challenge each other to a contest of endurance, and Destan has his first training session with Angus Plot Destan begins school the next day, after his classes in the morning, he goes to find Isolde or Cherrosée during lunchtime, as he has not made any friends yet, walking into the courtyard, he finds a crowd, surrounding a pair of students having a fight, quickly recognising the smaller one as Cherrosée. The pair begin a battle, a reluctant Cherrosée shakily loading his Peacock Aero Xtreme into his launcher, the other boy loading a bey that Destan can’t quite make out, but looks quite plain, both bladers launch, Cherrosée launching much slower than the other boy, the crowd quickly spreading out to make room for the beys, with Peacock being battered by the other bey almost instantly, trying in vain to activate its ability Peacock Barrage, but the beams bounce harmlessly off the opposing bey, who activates its own ability Granite Grading, creating a wall of earth around itself as a shield. The battle is interrupted by a golden blur entering the stadium, a female voice shouting Regal Edge, which causes the blur to light up red, slicing through the earthen wall and cleaving the opposing bey in half. The boy is apoplectic, Isolde walks out of the crowd, grabbing Cherrosée by the arm as the boy yells insult at him, Isolde turns, jabs a finger at the boy and threatens him, he quickly hangs his head and skulks away as the crowd disperses. Destan trails after Isolde and Cherrosée, Isolde asks Cherrosée if he is alright, Cherrosée just stares at the ground, Isolde gives him a quick hug, reassuring him that they’ll leave him alone if he just ignores them, Cherrosée snaps back that their parents always say that, he tried that and it didn’t work, before quickly apologising and running off. Destan walks out from behind the wall that he was hiding behind, Isolde smiles at him, asking if he heard that, Destan nods, and say he feels bad for Cherrosée, Isolde tells him not to worry and asks if he wants to come and eat lunch with her and her friends. Isolde and Destan walk into Galahad and Vixin in an eating contest, the rest of Isolde’s classmates gathered round, a pile of money in the middle of the table, with Catherine watching over it. Clémentine explains that Vix found out that the store she was working at was clearing their stock of chocolate mousse, so Vix bought all the stock for some absurdly low price, something like 600 cups of chocolate mousse for $10. As Clémentine is explaining, Lin and Kaiga collect the empty cups from in front of each competitor, adding to a tally that is on the board, before dumping armfuls of uneaten cups on the table, which each competitor immediately digs into. All of a sudden Galahad cries out that he gives up, throwing his hands in the air before rubbing his stomach, Vixin shouts with joy, throwing her half-eaten cup of mousse at him, which goes all over him, Lin tells him he had it coming, before quickly going over with wet wipes to help him clean off, Catherine hands out the money, a large portion going to Vixin, who says Galahad shouldn’t make stupid bets if he can’t put his money where his mouth is, causing the small crowd to chuckle. Destan just looks confused, asking why they would do this, and Morgan replies that’s it’s just a bit of fun, as they had an extended lunch, before doing a double-take, his eyes widening as he realises who Destan is. Destan walks into the training stadium after school, finding Angus trying to paint a mural on the wall, Destan pulls a confused face, Angus noticing and replies that it is his parents house in Albabaeg, to Destan it looks like a brown blob on a grey background, with white blobs that he supposes must be windows, Angus places the paintbrush down, saying that he’ll finish later, leading Destan over to the stands. The pair sit down, and Angus questions Destan about what he knows about beyblading, after a few minutes Angus stops him, saying that while he has good book knowledge, but his knowledge on techniques is almost non-existent, and that’s where a blader’s true strength comes from. Angus activates a simulated obstacle course for Destan, saying that he has work together with his bey to complete the course, and until he completes the entire course he can’t move onto proper training, Destan looks distressed, and Angus tells him they he should take his shirt off, like he does, as it’ll make him look cooler, causing Destan to look even more distressed. Destan takes his bey Byakko Valor Edge out of its case on his belt, whispering to it before attaching it to his launcher, his demeanor changing instantly, tensing up, his face tightening into a look of concentration as he launches Byakko. The obstacle course begins, and Destan passes the first obstacle easily, using Byakko to create a pillar of ice to push up a door, which he slides under. Angus presses the first button in a series of buttons from the control panel, and the first obstacle opens up, indicating Destan has cleared it. Destan clears the next two obstacles as easily as the first, Angus terminating those from the control panel to indicate that Destan has completed them as well, however Destan is stopped in his tracks by the final obstacle. Angus tells Destan that he has to resonate with Byakko to pass this obstacle, Destan looks alarmed for a second, before recomposing as a bey enters into the room, which changes into the shape of a training stadium bowl. The bey immediately goes for Destan, however Byakko blocks it, the spirit of Byakko briefly flickering in front of the opposing bey, snarling at it, from the control booth Angus puts the video feed through to Hikari, who watches it from her office, which is filled with boxes that she has yet to unpack, raising her hand to her mouth as Destan activates Byakko’s ability Frozen Steel Cyclone, a whirlwind of ice launching Byakko into the air, who goes to strike down on the opposing bey as it is pelted by ice shards, however it is deflected by a wall of fire, which turns the icey tornado into a puddle of water. Destan is knocked to his knees by the burst of hot air, before getting up, a red glow pouring out of his eyes, the spirit of Byakko materialising around him, roaring as Destan shouts with determination. Destan activates a double ability, combining Blizzard Barrier with Byakko Boost, a thick fog filling the arena, pelting the opposing bey with shards of ice, which it melts with its fiery forcefield, suddenly Byakko bursts out of the fog, stabbing the opposing bey with the edges of its blades, throwing it into the air, before launching upwards and striking it from underneath with its blades. Byakko returns to the ground, smacking the opposing bey into the wall before it can land, causing the opposing bey to burst, and Destan recalls Byakko as the simulation ends, Angus waltzing over to Destan, congratulating him. Hikari reclines with Destan on her room’s balcony, striking his hair and asking him how his day was, Destan says it was fun, but Angus is a weird teacher, Hikari asks what he means, and Destan tells her that Angus told him he should wear sunglasses and no shirt, as it will make him cool, making Hikari chuckle. Hikari says he’s just a strange guy, but he’s really changed himself over the years, before asking Destan where he got his ability names, and Destan replies that he just thought the names sound cool, but he slightly borrowed from her ability names, Hikari smiling with pride. Hikari tells Destan he should go to bed, and Destan softly gets up, giving his mother a hug, and wishing her goodnight, Hikari kisses his forehead, wishing him goodnight back, and Destan leaves the room, closing the door behind him. Hikari stares at the moon, twisting with her wedding ring, pondering the meaning of Destan’s ability names being so close to Des’s. Category:Role Play Category:Zero Era Episodes